memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Romulans (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Romulans who lived during the 24th century. Ambassador The ambassador to Cardassia was representative of the Romulan Star Empire to the Cardassian Union and was a personal enemy of Obsidian Order head Enabran Tain. When Tain was on his deathbed in 2373, his son Elim Garak implied that the ambassador had been eliminated. ( ) |Given Garak's propensity for lying, it is unclear if Garak really did kill the ambassador or was just trying to put his dying father's mind at ease. If he was killed, it may be connected to the numerous deaths he hinted at causing on Romulus in .}} Antwerp Conference diplomats Artifact checkpoint supervisor The checkpoint supervisor was a member of the Borg Artifact Research Institute who oversaw the security checkpoint at the entrance to the Romulan Reclamation Site on the . In 2399, he gave a speech welcoming new arrivals to the Site, in which he outlined the safety procedures for the base. Doctor Soji Asha remarked of his performance that "Romulans are into drama". ( ) Borg drone This assimilated male would become a Borg drone sometime prior to 2375. Seven of Nine assumed his personality when a Borg vinculum caused her to experience the personalities of various assimilated individuals. ( ) Carraya IV inhabitants Civilians Several civilians were present when Captain Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data visited Romulus, disguised as Romulans, in 2368. Some of them joined the underground movement to rejoin the Romulans and the Vulcans, a movement led by Ambassador Spock. ( ) http://www.witthohn.com/Tamarith.htm – were played by background performers, who received no credit for their appearances. http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Kassem_-_Stern_Operative_(SNW)|The yet unidentified performers are Amigron, Aylward, , Errol Bryand, Jacobson, Manno, Marco, Justin McCarty, , and Wayland.|Several costumes were sold off at the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay including Christie Haydon, Linda Harcharic, Mark Lentry, Justin McCarty, Diane Todd, Errol Bryand, and seven costumes without name tags. }} File:Female Romulan civilian 1, 2368.jpg|''Played by Susan Fallender'' File:Female Romulan civilian 2, 2368.jpg|''Played by Carla Beachcomber'' File:Female Romulan civilian 3, 2368.jpg|''Played by Christie Haydon'' File:Female Romulan civilian 4, 2368.jpg|''Played by Diane Todd'' File:Female Romulan civilian 5, 2368.jpg|''Played by Linda Harcharic'' File:Female Romulan civilian 6, 2368.jpg|''Played by Carmen Emeterio'' File:Male Romulan civilian 1, 2368.jpg|''Played by Mark Lentry'' File:Male Romulan civilian 2, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 3, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 4, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 5, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 6, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 7, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 8, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 9, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 10, 2368.jpg| File:Male Romulan civilian 11, 2368.jpg| Civilian 1 This civilian was a member of Spock's underground Vulcan-Romulan reunification movement. When Jean-Luc Picard and Data visited Romulus that year to search for Spock, he posed as a soldier from the Romulan military who observed the two disguised Starfleet officers as they ate soup in a Krocton Segment cafe. When Picard and Data attempted to leave the establishment, he and a second soldier stopped the two, and led them to Senator Pardek, who informed them not to let his "soldiers" alarm them, as they were simply trying to get them off the streets to the underground's hidden cave system. ( ) He learned about the similarities between the two races and the need for Romulans to abandon their plans of conquest and embrace logic instead. After Spock helped foil a Romulan plot to conquer , he remained on Romulus to teach him and the rest of the underground movement. ( ) . In the scripts and on the call sheets his character was referenced as "Romulan #1". The name "Jaron" was later used for a regional news story about the actor and his work with Nimoy. |The Star Trek Customizable Card Game gives him the name Dr. Koramar. Another CCG card uses the name Jaron for a different Romulan from the episode . }} Continuing Committee senators In 2375 seven senators were seated in the Continuing Committee alongside Praetor Neral. The committee served as a court when criminal charges of treason were brought against Senator Cretak by Chairman Koval of the Tal Shiar. The assassination attempt of Koval and the allegations of treason against Cretak were investigated. The committee found Cretak guilty. In reality this was a plot by Luther Sloan and Koval to remove Cretak from power to insure continued Romulan war efforts against the Dominion. ( ) Bill Hackett, Bonnie Perkinson, and Ray Peterson. Additional costume parts worn by Ray Peterson and Michael Phipps at the banquet scene were also sold off. |The Star Trek Customizable Card Game gives the name of Michael Phipps' character as Setek. http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Setek_(NE)}} File:Romulan committee member 1.jpg|''Played by Lee Nickerson'' File:Romulan committee member 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan committee member 3.jpg|''Played by Bill Hackett'' File:Romulan committee member 4.jpg|''Played by Bonnie Perkinson'' File:Romulan committee member 5.jpg|''Played by Michael Phipps'' File:Romulan committee member 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Romulan committee member 7.jpg|''Played by Ray Peterson'' Dignitary In 2375, this female dignitary stood on behalf of the Romulan Empire at the Dominion surrender signing ceremony on Deep Space 9. ( ) and also the rank of .}} Internment Camp 371 prisoners Jarok's family The wife and daughter of Alidar Jarok were individuals who lived in the 2360s. According to Jarok, seeing his baby daughter smile was what convinced him to defect from the Romulan Star Empire and thus make a better world for her and all children. He bemoaned never seeing the child again, but remained firm in his resolve to continue with his plan. Though she would grow up believing him to be a traitor, at least she would live. Prior to his suicide in 2366, he wrote a letter to them that he hoped they would receive some day in the future. ( ) |Non-canon sources give his wife's name as and his daughter's as , who would be heavily featured in the computer game Star Trek Online.}} Koval's aide This aide worked for Tal Shiar Chairman Koval in 2375. He accompanied him to the banquet for the conference held on Romulus in 2375 and left Koval alone at order when Koval started a talk with Doctor Julian Bashir. ( ) Legal intercessor This legal intercessor maintained an office in the Krocton Segment on Romulus. The doorway outside his office was the location of Starfleet Intelligence's footage placing Ambassador Spock on Romulus speaking with Senator Pardek. The location was later discovered by Data who determined from a similar name to Pardek's on the door, that the intercessor appeared to be one of the Senator's relatives. After Picard found the door locked, he suggested they the wait for the office to open from the cafe across the street. When speaking to the overly suspicious soup woman at the cafe, Picard inquired about the intercessor and noted that he sought his services. The woman did not believe him, instead suspecting that the intercessor was actually in trouble, and they were actually agents of the security forces, sent to watch the intercessor's office. ( ) }} Letant's aides These aides accompanied Letant in the wardroom on Deep Space 9, when the Romulans, Starfleet, and Klingons were planning the attack into Cardassian space. ( ) M'ret's aides These two aides served vice-proconsul M'ret in 2369. They were held in stasis and transported on board the to defect to the Federation. Because Deanna Troi sensed that the Corvallen freighter captain was not going to keep his word to the Romulan underground movement and his ship was destroyed, they were beamed on board the hidden in a disruptor beam. ( ) File:M'ret aide 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:M'ret aide 2.jpg|''Played by Kerry Hoyt'' File:Background actress, Face of the Enemy.jpg|''The unknown actress on a makeup continuity Polaroid'' File:Kerry Hoyt.jpg|''Kerry Hoyt on a makeup continuity Polaroid'' Military personnel Narada personnel Narek's brother The brother of Narek and Narissa Rizzo died unexpectedly in 2398. ( ) }} Neral's immediate family The immediate family of Proconsul Neral were killed in a Klingon raid in 2350. ( ) }} Neral's secretary This female was working as to Proconsul Neral in 2368. She informed the Proconsul over com that the Romulan Senate had been recalled into session. ( ) She was voiced by an unknown actress.}} Nero's wife Nero's wife was on Romulus when the planet was destroyed. Her death drove Nero into his genocidal quest for vengeance. She was pregnant with his child at the time. ( ) .}} R'Mor's family The wife and daughter of Telek R'Mor resided on Romulus while he served his stint on the Talvath. He missed them dearly. As of 2351, his daughter was only seven months old. He had never seen her and didn't expect to until she had reached the age of two. ( ) |According to the novel Cloak and Dagger, R'Mor's wife is named Torrith and his daughter is named Rakki.}} Senator at conference This senator attended the conference held on Romulus in 2375. He was absent from the Romulan Continuing Committee session held regarding Cretak's treason attempt against the Empire. ( ) }} Senators Soup woman The soup woman was a suspicious older female, who worked as a food server at a small cafe in the Krocton Segment on Romulus. She recommended the soup to Jean-Luc Picard and Data, who were disguised as Romulans. She disbelieved that they were from Rateg, as they claimed, because they did not speak with their "particular inflection". She theorized that they were from the security forces, sent there to watch the intercessor's office, suspecting that the intercessor was in trouble. ( ) }} Spock's messenger This messenger delivered a message from Ambassador Spock to DeSeve in 2369. When DeSeve later arrived aboard the , he told Jean-Luc Picard that he had a message to deliver that came directly from Spock. Later, DeSeve revealed that the message wasn't directly to him from Spock, but came from a third party, claiming "Someone else relayed the message to me, but he said Spock spoke directly to him. I trust the man who spoke to me. He would not have lied." ( ) }} Tal Shiar personnel Toreth's father The father of Toreth was an idealist who was at one time arrested by the Tal Shiar. According to then Commander Toreth of the Romulan military, her father was an old man and devoted citizen who spoke his mind about the Romulan Empire, and as a result was dragged from his house in the middle of the night by the Tal Shiar, never to be heard from again. ( ) }} fr:Romuliens inconnus (24ème siècle) nl:Naamloze Romulans (24e eeuw) Romulans, Unnamed (24th) Category:Unnamed Borg drones Category:Romulan government officials